My Life In Pokemon High School
by Mr.Fanatic
Summary: 10th grade student Alex Harrison must move from the big city of Castelia to the tropical region of Hoenn only to be transferred to a school...full of Pokemon? WILL HAVE SMUT AND YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS!(CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP!)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS LOOKS LIKE IM STARTING ON A NEW PROJECT. BEFORE I START WRITING THE STORY I WILL BE DESCRIBING MY OC.**

 **Name: Alex J. Harrison  
Age:16  
Appearance: 5'9, black spiky hair, circular glasses, tan skin  
Personality: smart, skillful, helpful, determined, kind  
Gender:Male**

 **THERE WE GO DOESN'T HE SOUND WONDERFUL:D AND NOW THE MOMENT EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR BUT FIRST I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AS ALL RIGHTS GO TO NINTENDO. NOW ON WITH THE STORY :D**

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

UGH! I can't believe we're moving again! Ever since mom died, dad has been trying to move away from the past which usually results in us moving. I just can't believe he got fired again though. I swear we've been in atleast three different now. He said that once we move to Castelia city in the Unova Region, that he wouldn't get fired from his job and we wouldn't have to move again. Well guess what he got FIRED...again.

When he told me that he got fired from his job and that we would have to move three weeks ago, I got EXTREMELY angry. Normally I wouldn't care if we have to move because I would have to go to a new school and all my previous schools sucked ass but not this one. I didn't get pushed around, my lunch stolen, or get into fights with fucktards.

It was so peaceful and I actually had friends. But NOO my father just HAD to get FIRED. He's so lucky he's not upstairs right because if he was I would have given him the verbal lashing of a lifetime. He had to go downstairs and "get his stuff ready" pfft yeah right he just didn't want to get yelled at.

"Alex hurry up the taxi is here" I hear him yell to me. I sighed and walked to the doorway of my old room, picked up my backpack and walked downstairs. I see dad standing in the living room with his backpack on ready to leave. I remember asking him where are we moving to and he said he wouldn't tell me until the day comes so I figure why not ask him now.

"Hey dad?", I asked.

"Yeah Alex?", he said.

"You never told me what region we're moving to because you said you would tell me the day we move, so what region is it?", I ask him.

"We're moving all the way to the Hoenn Region", he said.

"Wow really?", I say.

"Yeah now lets go before we're late for our flight", he tells me. I nod to him and we get in the taxi and head to the airport.

* * *

 **TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER REGULAR POV**

 _ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS WE HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED IN RUSTBORO CITY. WE THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING AIR HOENN AND HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY._

Alex jerked his head up from the loud message that erupted from the intercom. He looked to his left and looked out of the window to see the all the buildings that surrounded the area, lots people in suits and dresses, and a large billboard that read " _WELCOME TO RUSTBORO CITY, THE CITY PROBING THE INTERGRATION OF NATURE AND SCIENCE."_

Alex then looked over to his right to see that his dad had just woken up from nap. Alex was about to ask his dad something but the sound of a loud ding had interrupted his thoughts. He looked around to see where the ding came only to see that it was notification to tell everyone it was OK for them to take off their seatbelts at this time. Alex and his dad took off their seatbelts and exited the plane.

After about ten minutes of Alex and his dad trying to find their stuff in the baggage claim they exited the airport and hailed a taxi. While driving through the rather large city Alex say the local Pokemon center, the local market, and the city's Pokemon Gym. _The pokemon gym here looked rather small compared to the ones in Unova I'm guessing they're all that size_ Alex thought to himself. While driving a little more Alex was able to see a a fairly medium sized building which looked like it had two floors. He looked closer and saw a sign that read "Matthew L. Rustboro Highschool".

 _So I'm guessing I'm going to school there_ he thought to himself. After another 15 minutes of what seemed like endless driving, they finally stopped. Alex got out the car and turned to see his new home. It looked like any ol' regular home. It was a medium sized square brick house that had two square windows at the top and one large square window at the bottom. Next to the bottom window was the door. He examined the area to see that the grass had been recently cut and flowers had been recently planted.

"It looks nice doesn't?", his dad asked him.

"It's pretty decent I guess", Alex told him.

"Well, lets go in and put our backpacks up and settle down. The movers said they set up everything before we got here", he told him.

"Oh thats cool atleast now I can go lay down and relax", Alex said.

We walk up to the door and opened it. The house looked larger on the inside than it did on the outside. The living room was pretty big and had red wallpaper covering the walls and ceiling. Even the carpet was red! Next to the living room were the stairs to the 2nd floor. Behind the living room was the kitchen. The kitchen had yellow wallpaper with white square tiles and a bay window which showed off our backyard. The backyard was a pretty decent size and apparently it came equppied with...A SWIMMING POOL?! _Oh hell yeah I'm swimming in that thing everyday_ Alex happily thought to himself.

"I see you like the swimming pool", his dad said as he entered the kitchen.

"You already know it", Alex said happily.

"Would you like to swim in it tomorrow?", his dad asked

"YES I WOULD LOVE TO!" Alex said excitedly.

"As long as you don't dirty it up you can swim in it tomorrow for now head upstairs and get some rest its been a long day", his dad told him

"Alright dad", Alex said as he walked upstairs.

"Oh and Alex!", his dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah what is it?", Alex yelled back.

"I called the school principle yesterday and she said that they were the only school taking anymore students in November so in three days you're starting school", His dad said.

"Aww man", Alex whined.

He didn't want to start school just yet. He wanted to stay out of school a little longer...oh well guess it can't be helped. Anyways as he got to the top step he noticed he had walked down a long hallway that had two doors. He kept walking forward to notice the one on the left was opened. He peeped his head inside and notice it was his father's room. His father room looked like how it was in Unova, medium size with white walls and red carpet, his work desk with all his papers and stuff near the door, and then his queen size bed in the middle of the room. He looked out his father's window and was able to the neighbor's house across the street and down the street.

He exited his father's room and then entered his. Alex's room looked the exact same as his father's except that his walls were painted blue and that his window was facing the backyard. Alex then sat his backpack down and laid in his bed. Alex wasn't really feeling tired as he was really mostly thinking about his school. What was the school like? How did the kids act? Was he gonna make any friends there? All these questions bounced around in his head as he started to feel himself drift off to sleep.

" _Time to live my new life in Hoenn"_ He thought to himself before he drifted off and fell asleep.

* * *

 **WELL GUYS THERE YOU HAVE IT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT.**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW AS IT HELPS ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER.**

 **SIGNING OFF :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS BACK HERE AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. SORRY I DIDN'T MAKE IT SOONER BUT ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO NINTENDO. ALL I OWN IS MY OC.**

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Alex was lying in his bed thinking to himself. _I can't believe these three days went by so fast,_ he thought. While he did do a lot of things this weekend, such as explore Rustboro City with his dad, go to Vendanturf Town to go see a contest, and go swimming in his pool, it went by so fast almost, almost like a blur. He lazily turned his head to the left and read his alarm clock. 7:24 it read.

 _There is nothing for me to do and I only have a couple more hours till I go to school hmm what should I do?_ Alex thought to himself. He pondered on this thought for a moment until it hit him...he needs to check out what type of school he's going to. Usually he gets the background information on the school so he knows what type of school he's going to and what type things he needs to deal with at that school.

Alex decided he might as well ask his dad about the school since he knew most of the stuff about it. So as he was about to get out of his bed and head to his dad's room, he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Hey Alex can I come in?", his dad asked from the other side.

'Yeah sure dad", he said as he sat on the edge of the bed. His bedroom door then slowly creeked open and watched as his father walk in almost as if he was cautious...and nervous? He slowly closed the door behing him and walked towards Alex.

"Uh..hey Alex..we need to uh talk about something", his dad said to him nervously as he sat on the bed next to him.

Alex raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What is it?", he asked.

"W-Well you s-see son um the p-principal called m-me today and g-gave me a t-tour of the s-school you know that r-right?'', his father stuttered out.

"Yeah what about it"? Alex said.

"W-Well you see as she was g-giving me the tour, she was t-telling me some i-interesting things", his dad said scooting away from Alex.

Alex noticed his father's sudden movements and started eyeing him with even more suspicion "what did she tell you?" he gritted out. By the time Alex said that his father's hand was on the doorknob. He looked like he was ready to sprint out the door.

"W-Well for one she wants you to be super early t-tomorrow I-I think around 7:30 AM so that she can have a one on one talk with you'', he said as he twisted the doorknob. Alex noticed that wasn't all that his father had to say.

"What else did she tell you", Alex said as he got up.

"She told me that t-the school is a-an a-all b-boys s-school", his dad said.

The room was then filled with silence. The only sounds that could be heard was breathing from the both of them in which it scared his dad. With each passing second his dad got more and more worried with what was about to happen. Alex then looked at his father with the calmest face he could make.

"So...are you telling me...I have to go...to an ALL BOYS SCHOOL?" Alex half yelled.

His dad flinched. "...uh...y-yes", his dad said almost out the door. He expected to be yelled at again but looked to see his son pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ugh I don't have time to discuss this it's already almost 8:30 PM we can discuss this later when I'm not tired and full of energy so I can yell at you", he said as he climbed into bed.

His dad blinked at him. He then mumbled out an "ok goodnight" and closed the door behind him. Alex took off his glasses and laid under the blankets. _Tomorrow is about to be horrible I can tell_ he thought to himself before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **TEN HOURS LATER**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_ went the small alarm clock on his nightstand. Alex tried to ignore the sound but it just seemed like it was getting louder and louder. He grudgingly got out his bed, turned the clock off and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. After 20 minutes of getting cleaned he went back to his room and put on some clothes he felt like wearing which was an orange and blue T-shirt, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes.

He grabbed his red baseball cap because he usually wears it to school. Before he ran downstairs he checked the time to see that it said 6:50 AM which meant he had enough time to eat breakfast. Since Alex wasn't really much of a big eater, he just decided with a toasted PB&J sandwich with some moomoo milk. After finishing his breakfast, his dad walked downstairs with the car keys in hand.

"You ready to go?", his father asked. Alex nodded and they walked out the door. The drive to the school was quiet...too quiet. Usually his dad would talk non-stop about how school is super important and exciting, but this time he wasn't talking it was like he was thinking about something. Alex, however, just shrugged it off and enjoyed the rest of the ride (which wasn't much).

They finally arrived at the school right on time. His dad dropped him off at the front of the school, told him "have a good day", then sped off. Today was already begining to start off strange. Alex didn't know why his dad was acting like that but all he wanted to do was hurry up and end this day. He walked up to the front door and pulled on the door in which it didn't open.

"Excuse me but the door isn't open I have to open it", he heard the voice behind him say. He turned around to see where the voice came from and was in complete shock to see what was speaking to him.

* * *

 **SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SHORT. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND SUCH BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER :D**

 **SO AS ALWAYS REMEMBER TO REVIEW AS IT HELPS ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER AND PLEASE NO FLAMES :D**

 **SIGNING OFF:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS AND WELCOME BACK! :) PAST FEW DAYS SCHOOL HAS BEEN BUSY AND MY BRAIN HAS BEEN KAPUT SO I WASN'T ABLE TO WRITE ABOUT ANYTHING UNTIL, I MET A FRIEND WHO WAS ABLE TO HELP ME OUT AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS. SO I WANTED TO GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO TED (HE'LL KNOW WHO HE IS :)). I SHOULD ALSO MENTION THAT THE POKEMON ARE NOT HUMANOIDS THEY ARE REGULAR POKEMON THAT CAN TALK. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU HERE IS CHAPTER 3. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ALL RIGHTS GO TO NINTENDO. ALL I OWN IS MY OC.**

* * *

 **Alex POV**

All I could think at that moment was what in the actual fuck? I know I'm not crazy or anything, at least I hope I wasn't, but still there was no way this could be happening I must've been dreaming but this was no dream, this was reality! In front of me stood a walking, talking espeon who was wearing a white blouse, a black skirt, and some black glasses. She also had her blue messenger bag over her right shoulder.

Apparently I was still in shock and didn't hear what she said as she started waving her hand...erm paw in my face and began calling out to me. Once I snapped out of my trance and looked up at her, she looked at me with a worried look.

"Are you alright?", she asks me. I tell her I'm fine and then she sighs. "Thats good you gave me quite a scare there", she tells me relieved. She then precedes to tell me what she had said earlier. "You must be Alex if I'm right?", she asks. I told her yeah and she gave me a small smile. "Well thats good I guess I should introduce myself I am Ms. Esmeralda, this school's principal", she stated.

I just looked at her. There was NO WAY she was the principal, I mean she's a POKÉMON! She just couldn't be...could she? I just kept staring at her waiting for her to say "Gotcha it was a prank" and then reveal herself as a human being, but it wasn't a prank...it was real. I snapped out of my thoughts when she started waving her paw in my face again. "Looks like you zoned out on me again", she said.

"H-How are you a-able to talk...YOU'RE A POKÉMON! Pokémon can't talk, they can only say their own names", I said. At first she looked at me like I was crazy but then, she looked at me as if she remembered something.

"I forgot you did just move here to Hoenn a few days ago. Well the reason why I, and so many other pokémon, are able to speak to humans is because of the Devon Corporation", she said. I looked at her confused and she sighed. "Three years ago, a group of scientists from Devon thought life would be easier if humans and pokémon were able to communicate to one another. So they created a liquid chemical that was sprayed all in the air and all over Hoenn, that alters our vocal cords and helps us project out human speech. Since then us pokémon were able to help out humans with daily jobs and such", she said.

While I was amazed by this, I was still confused. I asked her why didn't the other regions get this chemical. She told me that they wanted to test it out for 5 years and see how it goes and then they will release to the other regions worldwide. She looked at her wristwatch and gasped. "We only have 20 minutes before the school opens, come on I still need to have a word with you'', she said rushing past me and opening the door to the school.

As we enter she grabs me by the arm and rushes me up to her office which is on the second floor. She tells me to have a seat and she sits down behind her desk. "Ok so Alex has your dad explained everything to you? You know as far as what kind of of school you go to?'' she said. "Well he told me that it was an all boys school and thats pretty much it", I said. She looked up at me and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well actually...there was ONE important detail I told your dad not to tell you", she said. "Well...what is it?" I asked regretting to do so. She closes her eyes, sighs, and then looks straight at me. "I told your dad not to tell you this, but actually your this school's first human student'', she says.

"Wait what do you mean by that?'', I asked her a little nervous of her answer. She got her chair and faced the window. "This school is actually a school for all male pokemon not humans. We wanted to add humans to our school so it can be more diverse but the mayor of Rustboro said that all pokemon-only schools weren't allowed to have human students because it could become dangerous. The only reason why your even here is that the mayor said that this school is pretty good with behavior issues and such and allowed us to only have one human student to see how it goes." She said staring at me.

The only thing that I could process at that moment is how bad my life sucked right now. Not only do I go to a huge sausage fest of a school, but it's filled with not human males but POKEMON MALES. Why me Arceus, why me out of everyone in this world, why me?

"Do not worry, I assure your school year here will certainly be an adventure," she said to me with a smile. She looked at her wristwatch again and looked at me. "It's 8:20 which means school started 20 minutes ago. Has your dad given you your schedule? If not I can print one out for you then I can have one of the students show you around", She asked.

"Um no ma'am my father hasn't given me my schedule but I would be very appreciative if you were able to print me out one," I told her. She told me it would be no trouble at. She then turns on the intercom and asks if "Luke Bayward" would come to the office for something. She then tells me to wait in her office while she goes to the front desk to make a copy and for me to wait for this "Luke" guy.

After waiting for what felt like eons I finally heard Ms. Esmeralda come back, but I also heard...someone elses voice? It must be this "Luke Bayward" she asked for. "He's in here Luke I'm pretty sure you two would be great friends", I hear her say. I hear the door open and the two walk in. "Alex I want to introduce you Luke Bayward, Luke this is Alex Harrison", she says. I look up from my chair and I'm greeted by a Lucario who was about two inches taller than me. His fur is a more darker blue than most lucario, he had emerald green eyes, his tail had dark rings on them and he was wearing blue jeans with a orange shirt.

His expression was surprised, excitied, and nervous. I walked up to him and gave him a handshake. "Hi there", I said trying to be as friendly as possible. "H-Hey", he said shaking my hand sheepishly. I see he's still a little nervous but he doesn't have to worry I'm chill. "Well now that you two have met I think you two should begin the tour for Alex don't you think Luke?", Ms. Esmeralda says. "Oh..um yeah uh come with me", he said little a little bit nervous but also a bit more confident.

When we're walking down the hallway passing all the lockers and classrooms, it's dead silent. So me being me I decided to break the ice. "So uh...what do you like to do for fun?" I ask. "Oh well I like to read, hang out with friends, go to the movies, play videos games, and I like to play the guitar", he says. "Oh thats really cool that you play guitar", I say. "Yeah it was really hard at first but once you get the hang of it, it's pretty easy", he told me.

"Well one day, you could invite me over and you could teach me how to play?", I ask. "Oh...I..um..yeah", he said turning his face to the side. I was wondering why he did but I just shrugged it off. So finally we made it to my locker which was literally on the other side of the building but conviently next to Luke's. "Well here's my locker", I say. "Oh..well do you need help opening it?", he asked. I said yeah and literally at the same time we both put our hand on the lock.

I looked at him and he looked at him. His face goes bright red and I just laugh it off. "Wow this feels like those cliche moments couples have when then both reach for something", I said. He just continued to look at me, with his face still bright as Rudolph's nose, with a shock expression but then he started to laugh as well. "Yeah it does I suppose", he said still laughing. I removed my hand and he showed me how to open my locker. But then at that moment i then realized that I had forgot my school schedule.

"Aw crap I forgot my schedule", I say. "Oh don't worry, Ms. Esmeralda gave me the copy so I can give it to you", he say. "Oh wow thanks man", I say. "Uh yeah no problem oh wait hold on let me grab my schedule" he says. Well after looking over my schedule and his schedule we pretty much have the same classes together. We have math first hour, then history, then ELA, then lunch, then science, and finally gym as our finally class for the day.

"Well it looks like we can stick together during the whole day and not just during lunch", I say. "Yeah pretty much", he replies. Wow today isn't gonna be so bad I feel as if today will be the start of a new beginning.

* * *

 **YOU GUYS I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPLOAD THIS**

 **I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL NEVER TAKE THIS LONG TO COME OUT**

 **I ALSO KINDA LEFT THIS ONE ON A CLIFFHANGER (I GUESS)**

 **SO GUYS PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW AS IT HELPS ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER UST NO FLAMES PLZ**

 **SIGNING OFF :D**


End file.
